dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Prosecutor
Details *'Title:' 뱀파이어 검사 / Vampire Geomsa *'Genre:' Fantasy, mystery, investigation *'Broadcast network:' OCN Season 1 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Oct-02 to 2011-Dec-18 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Vampire Prosecutor OST Synopsis Prosecutor Min Tae Yeon (Yun Jung Hoon) is bitten by somebody and becomes a Vampire. Tae Yeon rejects the life of a vampire and he survives by drinking the blood of dead people and still lives as a righteous prosecutor. Tae Yeon also uses his new founded abilities as a Vampire to prosecute powerful persons normally thought above the law. A mysterious case then occurs and the evidence points to a Vampire as the perpetrator. Tae Yeon now knows that he is not the only Vampire. He also ponders why he became a Vampire and what truths may lie behind their motives. ''-- KoreanDrama.org'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Yun Jung Hoon as Min Tae Yeon *Lee Young Ah as Yoo Jung In **Kim Soo Hyun as child Yoo Jung In *Lee Won Jong as Hwang Soon Bum *Kim Joo Young as Choi Dong Man Extended Cast *Kim Ye Jin (김예진) as Soo Hee *Jang Hyun Sung as Jang Chul Oh *Park Jae Hoon as bartender *Kim Eung Soo as Yoo Won Kook Cameos *Jung Hwan as Park Hoon (ep 1, 10) *Choi Yong Min as President Gum (ep 1, 2) *Song Min Jung as Seo Ji Yeon (ep 2) *Seo Woo Jin as Oh Min Ho (ep 3) *Choi Min as Nam Gun Wook (ep 4) *Jang Young Nam as Yoon Ji Hee (ep 4, 8, 11) *Jo Jung Eun as Park Hyun Joo (ep 5) *Kim Ye Ryung as Hyun Joo's mother (ep 5) *Yoon Gi Won as Choi Wook (ep 7) *Jung Da Hye (정다혜) as Yoon Se Hwa (ep 8) *Jung Ui Chul as Min Jung Woo (ep 8) *Lee Jong Hyuk as Prosecutor Jin (ep 8) *Kim Hyun Sung as Lee Jung Moon (ep 12) *Oh Hee Joon as Lee Seung Hak *Jang Kwang as Kwak Noh Seung *Kim Hyo Sun *Kim Bo Ra *Park Won Sang *Lee Joo Ah as Lee Na Yeon *Seo Ho Chul Production Credits *'Production company:' CMG Chorok Stars *'Director:' Kim Byung Soo *'Screenwriter:' Yang Jin Ah (양진아), Han Jung Hoon External Links *Official site Season 2 *'Title:' 뱀파이어 검사 2 / Vampire Geomsa 2 *'Episodes:' 11 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Sep-09 to 2012-Nov-18 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Vampire Prosecutor 2 OST Synopsis Min Tae Yeon (Yun Jung Hoon) isn’t your typical vampire or prosecutor. Rather than drinking blood from innocent strangers, he opts for blood sold on the black market in the posh bars of Seoul. He also has the uncanny ability to tell where the victim of his cases died, and how they died based on their blood’s smell and taste. The only person who knows his secret ability is Detective Hwang Soon Bum (Lee Won Jong), and both end up working together in a new joint department between police and prosecutors solving murder cases. Joining them are rookie prosecutor Yoo Jung In (Lee Young Ah) and intern Choi Dong Man (Kim Joo Young). Together, they solve murder cases, and each time Tae Yeon uses his “powers” to find leads on cases that seem unsolvable. But the one thing he can’t solve is: who was the vampire/serial killer that turned him seven years ago? And what happens when Jung In becomes suspicious of Tae Yeon’s “questionable” tactics in solving cases… - [http://www.dramafever.com/drama/4041/1/Vampire_Prosecutor/ Dramafever] Cast *Yun Jung Hoon as Min Tae Yeon *Lee Young Ah as Yoo Jung In *Lee Won Jong as Hwang Soon Bum *Lee Kyung Young as Jo Jung Hyun **Lee Ji Oh as young Jung Hyun (ep3) *Kim Joo Young as Choi Dong Man *Kwon Hyun Sang as L Extended cast *Jung Hwan as Park Hoon / Kim Sung Hoon *Park Jae Hoon as Ra Jae Wook *Yoshitaka Yuriko as Luna *Kim Ji Young as Lee Ji Ae *Kim Bo Young (김보영) as Joo Hyun Ah (Chief prosecutor) Cameos *Kim Jong Goo as Heo Hak Bum (ep 1) *Byun Yo Han (ep 1) *Song Ji Hyun as Oh Min Young (ep 2) *Kim Si Woon as Bae Ji Yeon (ep 2) **Jun Hui Soo (전희수) as young Bae Ji Yeon (ep 2) *Hong Suk Chun as Gabriel Jang (ep 6) *Shim Yi Young as Park Hae Ri (ep 7) *Kim Hyun Sook as Lee Young Ae (from Rude Miss Young-Ae) (ep 8) *Yoo Hyung Kwan as Yoo Hyung Kwan (from Rude Miss Young-Ae) (ep 8) *Jung Ji Soon as Jung Ji Soon (from Rude Miss Young-Ae) (ep 8) *Im Seo Yeon as Byun Ji Won (from Rude Miss Young-Ae) (ep 8) *Yoon Seo Hyun as Yoon Seo Hyun (from Rude Miss Young-Ae) (ep 8) *Jang Hyun Sung as Jang Chul Oh (ep 10) *Park Jin Seo *Han Sul Ah *Lee Yong Nyeo *Min Woo Hyuk Production Credits *'Production company:' CMG Chorok Stars *'Director:' Yoo Seon Dong (유선동) *'Screenwriter:' Han Jung Hoon, Lee Seung Hoon (이승훈), Kang Eun Sun (강은선) Episode Ratings Source: AGB Nielsen Korea Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). External Links *Official site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2011 Category:KDrama2012 Category:OCN